Battling Slytherin's Final Serpent
by WitBeforeMeasure
Summary: A Marriage Law fic. "Hermione tried to feel sorry for her, but she could not help but feel the relief wash over her now she knew that Malfoy was firmly off the market." It turns out Malfoy was the least of her worries.


**So, it has been years since I've written something either Fanfiction orientated (2010 actually, but I have deleted all of the unfinished fics that were on my account), or even any actual Fiction-Fiction, so I'm sorry if my story telling ability is a little rusty! I never really read Harry Potter Fanfiction, as unlike TV shows Harry Potter was such an intrinsic part of my childhood, but I got sick at the beginning of the week, and found my way onto some Harry Potter Fanfiction via a Fanfic author I liked, and then I stumbled across the Marriage Law fics. I really loved the Hermione/Snape paring (I have no idea why though!), and the idea for this one came to me while I was sitting in a particularly boring lecture. I can't find the original Marriage Law guidelines, but I read quite a few while I was sick so I think I have the general idea. I'm not going to bother with any of the usual copyright disclaimers, as they always strike me as glaringly obvious. Just a few plot fixes, I want this to happen in 7th year, but assume the war is over and no one we particularly love has died. Obviously this includes Snape, but it also included Hedwig and Dobby as I cried my eyes out when they both went. Dumbledore is also alive. Not sure how I feel about him these days though. Enjoy, and feedback is much appreciated! **

Almost every single pair of eyes in the Great Hall were on the giant golden goblet that Professor Dumbledore had just conjured into existence in the middle of the hall, where the old, ragged Hogwarts sorting hat usually sat. It reminded Hermione a little of the Triwizard cup that had stood there in their fourth year, but this time she knew the names that would come flying out of it on the little scraps of paper they'd been forced to drop in when it had been set up in the entrance hall would cause them so much more pain and misery than Harry's name appearing out of the Triwizard cup had done a couple of years ago. She took a moment to appreciate the irony, something that was usually lost on most wizards who were not muggle born. Barty Crouch Junior had managed to put Harry's name into the cup so it would come out, in spite of his being underage, and her name was now in the cup before her because of that blasted time turner she had thought had ben such a great idea in her third year. How the past had come back to bite her like one of Hagrid's blast ended screwts.

About a month ago the Ministry of Magic, in their infinite wisdom had decided that the best way to get around the fact that so many pure blooded wizards were interbreeding and too many squibs were being born to wizarding parents, a marriage law was to be introduced, forcing any muggle born witch over the age of eighteen to place her name into one of the ministry charmed goblets in her area of residence (about 500 goblets had been set up across the country. The one that stood before them, however, served only the Hogwarts community), and every unmarried, pure blooded wizard who was of age, but under the age of 60 had to do the same. The enchanted goblets would match partners up for suitability, and that would be that. There were some ways of circumventing the ministry law before a witch or wizard had to put their names in the goblets though; Harry was already engaged to Ginny, who was not yet seventeen when the law had been announced, so he was exempt from having to enter into the bizarre lottery, and after discovering this Ron, after pleading with Hermione to marry him, had proposed to Lavender Brown. Hermione was not entirely sure why she'd said no to him, if she'd had to rationalise her decision out loud to anyone; but she thought it had something to do the fact that she and Ron could never make each other truly happy. Yes, she was unlikely to find any sort of happiness with whatever wizard she was paired with, but she did not think that would matter as much as being tied in misery to someone who used to be one of her very best friends. She did not think that either she or Ron would have been able to stand it.

As it stood, her two best friends were sitting protectively either side of Hermione as the first tongue of flame flew up bearing the first two scraps of paper for Dumbledore to read out to the waiting crowd. For about the first half an hour the three of them listened as various names were read out, to varying reactions. Some couples jumped for joy, rushing across the house tables to embrace their new partners, but many girls, including Parvati Patil had burst into tears when she had heard that she had been bound to Draco Malfoy, and thrown herself into her twin sister Padma's arms wailing, doing a rather accurate impression of Moaning Myrtle. Hermione tried to feel sorry for her, but she could not help but feel the relief wash over her now she knew that Malfoy was firmly off the market. The sense of dread washed over her once again however when she turned back to Dumbledore as he read her name off of the first of the next two parchment pieces that had found their way into his hand:

"Hermione Granger" he read "and..." he trailed off, frowning at the little piece of paper. He blinked for a few moments and cleared his throat. "Hermione Granger and Severus Snape."

The whole hall fell deathly silent for a few moments, then erupted into very loud chatter. Professor Snape choked on his mouthful of pumpkin juice, and whipped around to glare at the headmaster, before pushing back his chair and stalking from the room, black robes billowing out behind him. Hermione however, was rooted to the spot. Both Harry and Ron were looking at her dumfoundedly, and now Snape had left the room, every single pair of eyes in the Great Hall were resting on her. Only Professor McGonagall sprung into action, getting up from the staff table, hurrying across the hall and taking Hermione by the arm and guiding her from the hall, snapping at both Harry and Ron when they tried to accompany her. A warning look from Professor Dumbledore as he followed them out of the room was enough to make the pair keep their seats.

* * *

Hermione only realised that they had reached the entrance to Dumbledore's office when he heard him give the password (Terry's Chocolate Orange). The gargoyle stepped aside, and after a gentle push from Professor McGonagall she followed the headmaster up the spiral staircase. Snape was already there, pacing the office, looking more like an overgrown bat than usual. He started shouting the moment Professor Dumbledore entered the room.

"Marry one of my students Albus? Has the ministry gone mad? You cannot possibly allow this, yes I had to put my name in the goblet, but there are plenty of other witches in this castle I could have been saddled with, not some child!"

"There is nothing I can do Severus." The headmaster said, sadly.

"By Merlin there isn't."

"Severus, I had no idea that the ministry charms put upon that goblet would allow a member of my staff to be matched with a student, or I would have put up an even greater protest to the law than I have already, but the fact of the matter that the goblet deemed you and Miss Granger the most compatible, and the cup is enchanted in such a way that the two of you are bound in the same way as a wizarding marriage. From this moment forth you and Miss Granger shall live as husband and wife, and abide by the terms of the marriage contract that the Ministry of Magic has drawn up for them.

"Where can we see this contract?" Hermione asked timidly Professor McGonagall's steadying hand still on her shoulder. It was the first time she had spoken since her name had come out of the goblet. Snape jumped slightly at the sound of her voice; while she had been the source of all the rage he had been directing at the headmaster, he had clearly forgotten that she was even in the room while he had been shouting.

"You mean this thing?" Snape said with disgust, flicking his wand so a piece of parchment that had been laying unnoticed on the headmasters desk flew through the air towards Hermione. "It arrived a few moments before you did." Hermione sank down into one of the big armchairs facing Dumbledore's desk to read.

Congratulations Mister Severus and Mrs Hermione Snape on your magical binding, which took affect at seven minutes past nine this evening. The following contract contains several stipulations, tailor fitted by the Department of Wizarding Repopulation here at the Ministry of Magic.

1. You must live together as husband and wife.

2. Mrs Snape must be allowed to complete her Hogwarts education.

3. The marriage must be consummated within 10 days of the marriage, and intercouse must follow at least once every 10 days. However, further to point number 2, the use of contraceptive potions and spells will not be prohibited until 1 month before Mrs Snape is due to sit her NEWT examinations.

* * *

It was not until Hermione had sunk into a deep bubble bath in the Prefect's Bathroom while the house elves were moving all of her possessions into Snapes quarters did she finally allow herself to cry.

**10 house points to the first reviewer who can correctly tell me what floor the Prefect's Bathroom is on without using Google or a copy of The Goblet Of Fire! I think I will be keeping a tally. Pottermore houses are acceptable, if not it is your choice which house you can be in! I was a Hufflepuff, then I lost my login, and on my new login I was sorted into Slytherin. Of course we all want to be a Gryffindor, but I feel Slytherin suits me much better than Hufflepuff (they're a lot of duffers anyway, to quote Hagrid) so I'm quite happy with it. Looking forward to your reviews and answers, and another chapter will probably be up soon; I have a pretty boring class tomorrow morning I will no doubt be daydreaming through!**


End file.
